What are you doing Bianchi ?
by Misaki Phantomhive
Summary: Ero


Author : Mimin a = author hentai #Plukk (dilempar lemper sama readers)

Genre : Anime (gk ada hubungannya sama alur cerita aslinya kalau terispiransi sih iya) #GUBRAK

Anime : Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Tokoh : Tsuna,Reborn,Yamamoto,Gokudera,Bianchi,Lambo,Haru,Kyouko

Title : "Cintaku jadi segiempat ?" ~(–o–~)

Musim panas telah datang,bagi Tsuna ini adalah musim tersulit baginya untuk bertahan hidup apalagi setelah Reborn,Lambo dan Bianchi mengisi hari-harinya dengan penuh derita,"rasanya ingin mati saja"batin Tsuna apalagi setelah tau kalau Lambo adalah anak itu Tsuna bangun dengan tergesa-gesa ia langsung berlari kekamar mandi dan pagi itu dibuat oleh Bianchi saat melihat masakan yang sudah jadi itu Tsuna langsung tidak berniat makan dan langsung pergi kesekolah karna dia tahu bahwa masakan itu mengandung racun dan termasuk poison cooking buatan Bianchi (makanannya ngeluarin asap sih).Saat berangkat sekolah tak terduga dia bertemu dengan Kyouko."Ohayou Tsuna"sapa Kyouko tersenyum yang langsung dibalas senyum oleh Tsuna,"beruntungnya aku bertemu dengan Kyouko!"batin Tsuna.

Sesampainya disekolah,Tsuna disambut oleh Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang langsung di saut oleh murid lainnya."Ohayou ketua ke-10"sapa Gokudera dan "Ohayou Tsuna!"sapa Yamamoto yang disaut oleh murid lainnya."Ehh,Ohayou minna"jawab Tsuna yang bingung kenapa dia hari ini disambut begitu meriah."Hei Tsuna,kau pacaran dengan Kyouko-chan kan ?"bisik Yamamoto tiba-tiba."Berita apaan tuh?!"jawab Tsuna yang langsung terkejut."Lalu kenapa kalian berangkat bareng, pake gandengan tangan segala ?"tanya Yamamoto yang langsung menunjuk tangan Tsuna."Kami tidak-" Tsuna melihat tangannya memegang tangan Kyouko dan disampingnya berdiri Reborn yang tersenyum sambil mengatakan "Ciaossu!"."Reborn!"Tsuna marah dan langsung mengejar Reborn tetapi tangan Tsuna ditahan oleh Kyouko."Tak apa Tsuna,aku senang kok dipegang olehmu"kata Kyouko sambil tersenyum."Kau tak berbohong kan ?"tanya Tsuna yang langsung blushing."Tidak,aku benar-benar senang"jawab Kyouko yang langsung disambut ciuman pertama dari Tsuna.

Pada jam istirahat,Gokudera menyeret Yamamoto untuk membicaran hubungan ketua ke-10 dan Kyouko yang baru 3½ jam resmi pacaran itu."Yamamoto,aku tidak terima kalau ketua berpacaran sekarang"saut Gokudera membuka pembicaraan."Kau ini lucu ya,lagipula masa muda itu harus diisi dengan cinta kan? hihi"kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa."Kalau dia memiliki pengalaman yang sama dengan kakakku bagaimana ? bisa-bisa dia jadi seperti Lambo"jawab Gokudera sambil menggigit jarinya."Haha,memang rencanamu apa ?"tanya Yamamoto yang mengganggap Gokudera ngelawak. "Haru kan menyukai Tsuna juga jadi saat Haru menyatakan cintanya di depan Tsuna dan disaksikan oleh Kyouko maka habislah cinta mereka berdua,haha"jawab Gokudera sambil menunjukan senyum iblisnya.

Pulang sekolah Tsuna dan Kyouko jalan bersama."Hah,terima kasih Reborn"batin Tsuna yang diucapkannya berkali-kali semenjak dia dan Kyouko berpacaran."Tsuna,hari ini kita mengerjakan pr bareng yuk dirumahmu!"saut Kyouko bersemangat."Eh iya deh,lagipula aku tidak terlalu pintar mengerjakan soal fisika"jawab -tiba dari arah belakang Gokudera dan Yamamoto berteriak,"kami juga boleh ikut kan ?!"."Semakin ramai,semakin bagus"jawab Kyouko tersenyum. "Hah aku tak ingin mereka ikut!"batin Tsuna mengantar Kyouko pulang,Tsuna langsung berbaring dikasur."Apaan nih kok keras sih ?"kata Tsuna yang langsung meraba apa yang ditindihnya."Bianchi,kenapa kau tidur dikasurku ?!"teriak Tsuna yang langsung loncat dari kasurnya."Hmm.. aku tadi ketiduran lagipula disinikan ada AC"jawab Bianchi datar sambil berjalan pergi dari kamar Tsuna. "Huh,kukira dia kenapa"kata Tsuna lega setelah Bianchi pergi.

Sore harinya saat udara masih terasa panas,Kyouko datang kerumah Kyouko, Gokudera dan Yamamoto datang menyusul."Semua sudah berkumpul mari kita mengerjakan pr!" saut Kyouko bersemangat. "Iya!"jawab ketiga pria remaja didepan Kyouko (Tsuna,Gokudera dan Yamamoto).Pr fisika yang dikerjakan bersama itu hampir selesai sekarang, telah tersisa 3 nomor. "Gokudera kau tahu cara mengerjakannya ?"tanya Tsuna yang langsung menanyakan pada Gokudera (Gokuderakan pinter!). "Sini aku lihat"jawab Gokudera yang langsung melihat soalnya. Beberapa jam kemudian,"Gokudera sebenarnya kau tahu tidak sih ?"tanya Tsuna kesal."Anu ketua maaf,a...aku..AKU TIDAK TAHU!"jerit Gokudera."GUBRAKK"saut Tsuna,Kyouko,Yamamoto dan Reborn yang langsung jatuh tersungkur (Reborn ngapain ?).

"Ketua,bagaimana kalau kita tanya Haru-chan ?"tanya Gokudera yang langsung terpikir untuk segera menjalankan rencananya."Haah,terserah yang penting tugas ini selesai"jawab Tsuna pasrah. Beberapa menit kemudian,"Tsuna kau memanggilku, ada apa ?"tanya Haru."Tolong kami menjawab sisa ketiga soal ini"jawab Tsuna pasrah. "Baik, kemarikan"saut -soal itu terjawab sudah ternyata keputusan Gokudera memanggil Haru memang menyelesaikan pr itu mereka semua menikmati makan Haru dan Kyouko baru menikmati makan satu sendok tiba-tiba mereka berdua pingsan bersamaan."Siapa yang memasak makanan ini ?!"jerit Tsuna. "Siapa lagi ? pasti aku kan,sekarang ikut aku"jawab Bianchi datar yang langsung menyeret Tsuna kekamar."Hei,lepaskan aku!"teriak Tsuna yang meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri."BLAMM"pintu kamar tertutup,Bianchi dan Tsuna sekarang berduaan didalam kamar."Aku pulang dulu,HUWEKK"kata Gokudera yang langsung lari keluar menahan muntahannya,"sial rencanaku gagal total"batin Gokudera."Sebaiknya aku mengikuti Gokudera,bye Reborn"saut Yamamoto yang langsung mengucapkan selamat tinggal."Bye"jawab Reborn.

Didalam kamar,Tsuna terdiam menatap Bianchi yang sekarang berada didepannya (mulutnya Tsuna diplester pake selotip!)."Dia mau apa ?"batin Tsuna yang sekarang sudah keringat dingin."Tsuna,mungkin aku menyukaimu setelah aku menyadari kalau kau itu tampan"kata Bianchi sambil mengelus pipi Tsuna."HAH?! Bianchi suka padaku dan kalau dia suka padaku dia tak mungkin berbuat begini kan ?".Bianchi mendekati wajah Tsuna,Tsuna bertambah keringat dingin karna dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa."Jadilah milikku"bisik Bianchi yang membuat Tsuna semakin salting. "Bianchi,kau tak boleh begini!"batin Tsuna yang serentak langsung menggerakan tubuhnya, menghindar dari Bianchi."Kenapa kau menghindar ?"tanya Bianchi yang langsung melepas bajunya (Gerah broo)."Kenapa dia melepas bajunya ? ah tidak jangan2,kumohon Bianchi jangan lakukan itu" batin Tsuna yang langsung memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Dibawah,Reborn memegang pistol dan langsung menembaki dahi Haru dan Kyouku dengan peluru Dying will."DOR!"Reborn menembak dengan dua pistol sekaligus dan tepat dan Kyouko bangun bersamaan dan langsung mengatakan penyesalan yang sama "AKU CINTA PADA TSUNA!".Haru dan Kyouko langsung menuju kamar Tsuna dengan tergesa-gesa (siapa cepat dia menang) dan mendobrak pintu."BRAKK!"pintu berhasil rubuh dan Tsuna kaget melihat Haru dan Kyouko dalam keadaan dying will."CROOT"Tsuna langsung mimisan (mimisan karena lihat wujud Haru dan Kyouko saat dying will ada di vol.3)."TSUNA KAMI BERDUA MENCINTAIMU! " teriak Haru dan Kyouko yang membuat Bianchi tersenyum (Lha kok senyum sih bukannya kesel ?). Setelah itu Tsuna langsung saja dikerubuti oleh Kyouko,Haru dan Bianchi."Hahh mungkin setelah ini aku akan jadi kelinci percobaan mereka bertiga dan oh iya cintaku jadi segi empat ?!"batin Tsuna yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat ketiga wanita dihadapannya (jelas diem aja orang plester dimulutnya masih nempel).

Extra Story~

Keesokan paginya Tsuna bertemu dengan kejadian tadi malam saat Bianchi membuka bajunya secara tiba-tiba,Tsuna langsung mendekati Bianchi dan bertanya."Bianchi kenapa kau kemarin membuka bajumu ?"tanya Tsuna yang penasaran."Itu karena gerah"jawab Bianchi datar."Seharusnya kau langsung menyalakan ACnya"kata Tsuna menasehati Bianchi."Aku tak bisa menyalakan AC"saut Bianchi yang langsung meninggalkan Tsuna."Hah,entah kapan penderitaanku akan berakhir"kata Tsuna sambil pasrah. "Ciaossu!" saut Reborn sambil tersenyum.

"Selesai"


End file.
